


It Isn't My Fault

by larislynn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, John Mulaney References, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn
Summary: You had never gotten along with Sokka, so what happens when the two of you get stuck hiding together?Prompt: "Y'know, I never imagined you as a fan of closets and yet here we are."
Relationships: Sokka (Avatar)/Reader, The Gaang (Avatar) & Reader
Kudos: 101





	It Isn't My Fault

Walking through the crowded streets, Sokka looked around nervously. “Are you sure we won’t be seen? This place is crawling with Firebenders.” 

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll blend right in,” you said with a smirk.

“You know I wasn’t talking to you,” he sneered, rolling his eyes. 

“See,” you huffed, pushing your hair back, “it seemed like you were talking to the whole group. And you know, I’m a part of this group whether you like it or not.” 

“Can you guys stop arguing for two seconds,” Aang whispered. “There’s three Fire Nation guards on that corner. They seem to be watching us.” 

“Just act casual,” Katara added. “Keep walking and it won’t be suspicious. There’s a cart coming up on our left. Toph, as it passes can you manipulate the dust cloud so we can get away?”

Toph chuckled, “What kind of question is that? Of course I can!”

As the cart rumbled closer, it whipped up a grimy cloud of dust that burned your eyes and throat as it passed. Extending her arms, Toph held the cloud in place for a moment. “Here’s the plan, we all scatter and meet back at Appa in a half hour,” instructed Katara.

With that, you all ran off and the dust settled. Instead of running ahead like the others, you turned back towards an abandoned shop you had seen. Ducking in under the broken swinging door, you entered the darkened building. Cobwebs were sitting in the corners and there was no sign of life anywhere. In the back of the shop sat a large closet. 

Walking towards it, the floor creaked under your feet. Rushing forward, you opened the door and entered the closet. It was completely empty, and the smell of mildew clung to the air.

Someone outside the shop spoke and you held your breath, “Did you hear something coming from in there?” 

“No,” replied the second guard, “probably just a pygmy puma. Not worth looking into.”

Sighing, you leaned against the wall. You were safe for now. Minutes ticked by and there was no noise. Inching the door open you risked a glance out. The guards were still stationed at the corner, there was nowhere to run. 

Closing the door once again, you put your head in your hands. If you didn’t find an escape route soon, you’d be late. A scuffle was heard outside and you held your breath. After a moment, the noise was gone and you sat in silence, not daring to even move for fear of being heard. 

The closet door swung open and you balled your hand into a fist, ready to strike. “Oh, it’s just you,” you said, rolling your eyes at Sokka. “How did you get in here?”

“I distracted the guards. Now scooch over, I need to hide.”

“What? No, I was in here first. Both of us can’t fit. Go find your own hiding place.” 

“Too bad, the guards are back on patol. So unless you want us to both be caught, I suggest you let me hide in here,” he replied, quirking a brow.

“Fine,” you relinquished. Stepping back into the small closet, you immediately felt cramped. “Do you mind giving me some space, I’m practically being shoved into the corner here.”

“It’s not my fault you chose a tiny closet to hide in,” he retorted.

Trying not to yell, you shot back,“Not your fault? I was only choosing a hiding spot for one person, thank you very much.”

“Whatever you say, Madam Firelord.”

“Is that why you hate me so much? Because I’m a firebender?”

He was silent for a moment and you glanced down. Suddenly you noticed how close you were standing and you hoped he couldn’t see the blush forming on your cheeks. It was just from the heat of course, you wouldn’t be blushing for any other reason, that would just be preposterous.” 

“What are you talking about? I don’t-”.

“Yes, Sokka, you do. Whether or not you realize it, you do.”

“All my life I’ve seen your people as the enemy. But not all of you are, and I know that now. It’s just hard to unlearn everything I was taught.”

“I mean, some of us clearly are good,” you smiled. “Why do you think I left them? Do you think I just commit treason for fun? But, I’m sorry.” 

“What do you have to be sorry for?”

“I never made an effort to even be civil towards you, I only cared about insulting you.”

“To be fair, I did the same thing,” he said with a light laugh. After that, there was a stretch of silence that seemed to thicken the tension in your hiding spot. You glanced away, trying to ignore how close he was standing.

“So,” he said awkwardly, “ _Y’know I never imagined you as a fan of closets and yet here we are_.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the funny one in the group,” you replied with a smirk.

“Hey, at least I’m making an effort here. There isn’t exactly a lot of material to work with.”

“It’s alright,” you smirked, wanting to throw him off his rhythm, “I think it’s cute.” 

His cheeks grew red, “Really? I mean, uh, thanks, I try.” 

“I didn’t know you were trying, I thought it came naturally. Good to know.”

His blush deepened, “You know that’s not what I meant. But thank you I guess? You’re cute too, when you’re not trying to insult me in front of the others.” 

Now it was your turn to blush, but you had to keep up your act, “Really? I’d say that’s when I’m at my best, but thank you.” You leaned against the wall, and as you did, your arms brushed, once again reminding you of how close you were to him. 

“So, uh, do you come here often?”

You laughed, “Pickup lines aren’t your strong suit, are they?”

“I’m normally much more smooth,” he insisted, “but these aren’t normal conditions. Besides, it’s not my fault that I’m stuck in here with someone who leaves me speechless.”

“Alright, you admitted, maybe you _are_ a bit more charming than I gave you credit for. But don’t think that earns you any points,” you smiled smugly.

“Really,” he questioned, leaning in. “Not even a few?”

“Well,” you replied, looking into his eyes, “maybe it earns you a few points.” Your lips met his and he smiled into the kiss. His hand rested gently on your cheek, and then travelled to the back of your head. 

Suddenly the door opened and you both froze in shock. “So,” Aang said, shaking his head, “this is what you two have been doing for the last half hour. We’ve been looking for you everywhere!” 

“Hey,” Toph commented, “at least they don’t hate each other anymore.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points if you spot the John Mulaney reference! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you all! <3


End file.
